


Camp Camp x reader.

by DisortedDreams



Category: Camp Camp
Genre: #Campcamp, #Readerinsert, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 19:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisortedDreams/pseuds/DisortedDreams
Summary: You go to a summer camp, you are joining arts and crafts. There are no specific ships, you are just tagging along with the rest of the crew. Also Daniel is in this story, he is a councillor. Oh yeah, there are three tents in the camp. And one councillor, in each tent sleeps there instead of a cabin.





	Camp Camp x reader.

*Y/n’s P.O.V* 

The bus stops, and the engines shut off. “New kid’s here”. The bus driver said creepily. “New kid? You didn’t tell me you were expecting a new kid”. I heard a males voice say, I looked around and saw three people, two looking identical, the one on the right  had redish hair, green forest eyes, and a vest. The one of the left had all white on, his hair was blonde and he had piercing blue eyes. The one that was beside the red head, had poofy black hair, tan skin, and sky blue eyes. He had a blueberry coloured sweater on. He looked at me, and scowled.

“Yeah, Gwen. I thought the new kid was supposed to come tomorrow!!” The red haired one said. “I told you that yesterday!” A females voice, came out of the cabin. 

The red head walked up to me, “Hello, you must be Y/n! I’m David! I can’t show you around right now, but I’m sure Max can!”. He said in a happy, go getting voice.  ~~~~Max sighed and walked over, “hi I’m Max, don’t expect me to be nice”. He said in a tone.

He grabbed my arm and literally dragged me around the camp, then he showed me to my tent. Then he left. _‘Ugh rude’_ I thought. Apparently I’m sharing a tent with someone named Dolph, and Daniel. I don’t mind though. I start setting up my bed, putting my (f/c) sleeping bag over my homemade bed. It was almost dark when I got here, so by the time I got done setting up my stuff, and getting into my PJS,  Dolph and Daniel came in the tent. I got a look at their appearances.

Dolph was short, he had short and black hair, he had dark green eyes, and he had a really funny German accent. Daniel had piercing blue eyes, pale white skin, a big creepy smile, white clothes. His hair was blonde, and his hairstyle was just like David’s. 

Daniel smiled creepily at me, I felt shivers go up my spine. “Hello Y/n, I’m Daniel”. He said. “Und I’m Dolph”. He said with a funny German accent. I went over to my bed, and got under my covers. 

_Dream:_

_I was running, I don’t know why but I was running. “Y/n~” a voice purred in my ear, “you can run from me~” they said again. Then I realized it was Daniel saying it, “it was a mistake coming to this camp, you mad the wrong CHOICE”. He stretched the word ‘choice’. Which made me shiver._

_“One, two I’m coming for you”. He sang. “Three, four, lock your doors”. “Five six, I have lock picks”. “Seven, eight. It’s too late”. “Nine ten, that’s the end”._

_End dream_


End file.
